


Hold Me Until You Feel better

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, all Teddy wants is to hold Billy close and prove to himself he’s alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Until You Feel better

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for a pic I commissioned, which can be found [here](http://zombiesmile.deviantart.com/art/Embrace-312640841)

If there was one thing Teddy disliked, it was fighting not on the same group as Billy. He liked to think he didn’t  _need_  the mage’s help at all times, and could fight his own battles, so while it was useful to have him around, Teddy didn’t see in it a  _necessity_. That wasn’t why he disliked it, not by a long shot.  
No, his disdain was made up of several other elements - like the fact that his boyfriend had a tendency to do stupid things even with him around, so much more when he was away. That was a prime one.   
It fueled the main reason why Teddy was anxious, being simply that he had no way of knowing whether Billy was safe or not. If you fought, you got hurt; neither had any delusions on the matter yet still fought willingly. But the thought that Billy was out there, getting hurt where Teddy couldn’t help him, and worse still, didn’t even know about it, was enough to bring the changeling to the brink of madness. He was beyond counseling, not heeding his teammates’ words.   
Words weren’t what he needed - the man he loved was.  
  
And then he felt it, a certain quality to the air he knew all too well by then. It was something not unlike static electricity that made Teddy hold his breath as a flash of blue light erupted from behind him. He paid no one else any mind, answered no one’s calls. In a sure step Hulkling marched over and before Wiccan - who was still floating about two feet off the ground - could even land, Teddy wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled him close and buried his face in the other’s chest.

  
No one else dared say anything, and the two were left to their own devices. At first Billy leaned into the embrace, quite happy to see Teddy again as well. He understood something was off soon enough, however, when he felt Teddy’s fingers clench over his cloak and tugging with them the latex fabric of Billy’s body-suit. He wondered at first if Teddy was hurt, but knew that if he was well enough to stand, his healing abilities would quickly enough take care of the rest. Seeing, then, how everyone else on the team was present, accounted for and  _alive_ , Billy reached the only logical conclusion remaining and sighed as a result.  
  
Teddy wasn’t hurt, he was worried - about him.   
“Hey—” Billy whispered softly, his arms rounding Teddy’s shoulders. “Hey, look, I’m fine. Honest. I didn’t even get hurt.” He said in a low, comforting voice. One hand settled over the back of Teddy’s neck while the other buried in his hair.  
“I didn’t even do anything  _too_  stupid this time - how did you even  _know_  about that—”  
  
Billy’s warmth; Billy’s smoke and dust tainted scent; his husky, somewhat hoarse voice that rasped pleasantly on Teddy’s mind. Everything about Billy stood in testament to what he’s been through, while at the same time served to calm Teddy down. He tightened his hold ever so slightly, telling himself Billy wouldn’t just teleport away while he continued relishing the still speedy pace of his beating heart that Teddy felt under his lips.   
Billy was alive and safe and in Teddy’s arms, and all was finally well with the world again.  
  
“Alright, alright-” The mage sighed in defeat. “I’ll stay close from now on, so please - let go?”  
  
A moment of silent contemplating passed before Teddy tightened his hold further and let out a possessive-sounding growl.  
“No.”  
  
If he had to be honest, Billy saw that development coming a mile away, but decided he ultimately didn’t mind. Resigning himself thus to his fate, Billy combed his fingers through Teddy’s hair until their teammates called them over.   
  
“For the record-” Billy added, just before they joined the others. “-I missed you too.”  
  
Teddy couldn’t help but snicker fondly and held tightly onto Billy’s hand.  
“Oh, you.”


End file.
